


Мама любит нас

by Dancing_with_Q, WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mysticism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/pseuds/Dancing_with_Q, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: "С тех пор, как Мадара долепил тело Обито живой глиной, мир вокруг него стал другим — не тот, что был полон ненависти, но тот, что был полон любви".
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito/Zetsu
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Мама любит нас

Тишина ночи, дыхание леса, шёпот гаснущего костра, внимательный глаз Луны. Если закрыть глаза и навострить слух, можно услышать, как течёт сок в лоне деревьев, как густеет смола на ребристой коре, как продвигаются вглубь тёплой земли влажные корни.

С тех пор, как Мадара долепил тело Обито живой глиной, мир вокруг него стал другим — не тот, что был полон ненависти, но тот, что был полон любви. Тот, где цветёт Древо Жизни, возвышаясь над пустошью решающей битвы. Эти образы в голове Обито становятся ярче, когда Зецу с двуцветным лицом вступает с ним в симбиоз.

— Мама любит нас, — говорит Белый Зецу то ли голосом леса вокруг, то ли внутренним голосом Обито, звучащим из самой анахаты. — Мама бы не хотела, чтобы мы ненавидели друг друга. Ты слышишь её голос?

Обито прикасается к зелёному воротнику Зецу, гладит высокие листья. Свет материнской Луны пронзает мерею прожилок — каналы сверкающей чакры в растительной коже.

— Да, — выдыхает Обито в губы Зецу, — я слышу.

Громко и отчётливо, как биение сердца, гонящего кровь. Тёмные листья сжимаются вокруг Обито, запирая его вместе с Зецу в огромный бутон. Во рту вкус земли, из которой рождается чувство — белое семя, упавшее в чёрную почву и породившее сотни и тысячи ветвистых деревьев.

Деревья поглотили святилище Джашина, вьюны захватили колонны, пробились сквозь крышу колючей лозой. Хидан расчищает от сухой листвы алтарь — выбитый в камне рельеф сакрального знака, большую копию того, что он сам носит на шее, — а затем снимает плащ и встаёт в центр круга. Какузу подходит к Хидану со спины, вплотную, закрывает его с тыла от холодного ночного леса.

Хидан ставит руки перед собой ладонями вверх — ритуальной чашей, и Какузу заносит кунай. Острие плывёт вдоль линий жизни, режет её по природным пунктирам. Так металл добывает металл.

— Эй, Какузу, ты слышишь? — стонет Хидан, подставляя под кунай дрожащие предплечья с плотными синими жилами, в которых ещё больше горячей руды.

— Что именно?

Острие движется от запястья к ключицам. Сакральный рельеф заволакивает тёмным блеском, глаза Хидана — слезами. Он откидывает голову на плечо Какузу и тянется к зашитым губам, открывая кунаю беззащитное горло.

— Конечно, разве грешники могут услышать… Присутствие Бога.

Всё вокруг — вкус железа, поспевшего в человеческих недрах.

— Данна, не жалеете, что не можете чувствовать вкус?

— А ты не жалеешь, что можешь? Ты целуешься с трупом, Дейдара.

Они лежат на ворсистом мху с венчиками крошечных белых цветов, сияющих в темноте. Облизнув распухшие губы, Дейдара вновь приникает к Сасори, изучает изнанку его рта, долго, будто впервые, хотя все оттенки давно растворились в слюне. Руки с расшитыми пастями гуляют под плащом Сасори, по его голой спине. Собирают языками хвойную кислоту забальзамированной кожи.

— Нет, кажется, я целуюсь с человеком, который стал деревом. Или со скорпионом, застывшим в копале.

Усмехнувшись, Сасори переворачивается на спину. С тихим стуком перекатываются суставы, мигают неживые глаза. Он смотрит на свои пальцы, отделенные от ладоней, пропитанные смолой и пересобранные заново по его собственному замыслу, на их неестественные движения и блики на отполированной глади. Это тело не предастся земле, оно станет окаменелостью, похороненной под слоями песка. Вечностью, которую легко расколоть железным дробилом.

— Я не чувствую вкусы, но помню их. — Рука Сасори безвольно падает в мох, туда, где сияют лунные венчики. — Могу представить себе вкус глины и запах пороха, если это важно.

— Это важно. — Дейдара берёт кукольную руку в свою. — Так ощущается мгновение.

Мгновение, размытое морской водой. Пена, ластящаяся к спине Итачи, и синие руки с красными жабрами, обвивающие его талию. В этих руках — спокойствие и тревога чугунного якоря, способного удержать тебя против бури или утянуть за собою на дно.

За долгие годы их странствий Итачи не научился целовать Кисаме так, чтобы не раниться об его острые зубы, и поцелуи в солёной воде были сродни наказанию, тому, какое берёшь на себя с радостью виноватого. Губы щиплет смешной детской болью, достаточной, чтобы помнить, что обычной «земной» любви Итачи не заслужил.

— Вы всегда так беспощадны к себе. — Кисаме стирает кровь с его подбородка, убирает прилипшие волосы с плохо видящих глаз. — Разве мама не говорила, что любит вас, Итачи-сан?

— Ты же знаешь, что с ней стало?

— Знаю.

— Тогда не жалей меня, Кисаме. Делай всё, что угодно.

Они уже далеко от берега, на глубине с чернильной водой. Соль запекается у Итачи на языке, он закрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание. Длинный акулий хвост бьёт его по ногам, и мощный порыв уносит в морскую пучину. Туда, где тают последние лучи лунного света.


End file.
